Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Shiro's Gem
by Amare Love Roses
Summary: Shiro's covered in lonely darkness. She only remembers her name and knows she is not someone to be with. After joining the Wigglytuff Guild, the pain in her heart fades, but not enough for someone to break it to pieces. What is Shiro's destiny and what does the gem around her neck have to do with her past? Rated T for violence, language, and romance.
1. Prologue: The Adventure Begins

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Shiro's Gem 

_Prologue: The Adventure Begins_

The wind was cold, very cold, and it suited the eevee in the snow. The poor thing was curled up unaware of the world surrounding her. She remembers only one thing: Shiro, her name, and it's written so on the golden pendant around her neck on the back in fancy writing. It was the only pretty thing Shiro could focus on being in a traumatized state in the snow. She couldn't remember how she got here, except that she feels like she could be someone to stay away from.

The struggling riolu was hopping on ledges of the steep cliffs in the frosted mountains of Nix as he looked for a Pokémon that a client supposedly spotted wandering around the labyrinth forest at the bottom. He had looked for him or her for over a week in the frostbitten pines, and hadn't seen a red, zombie-like creature yet. The young Pokémon decided two days ago to check the high peaks. When he finally heaved himself on a platform, he saw a lump of snow covering something.

Cautiously, he walked over to get a closer look and saw a red eevee lying there motionless. Shock filled his eyes as he picked up the Pokémon and yelled, "Hey, wake-up!"

Shiro was aware of the distant noise, but didn't understand or had the energy to respond. All she could see was a blue figure and its mouth moving.

"Damn, I need to get you out of here," Riolu said and carried the eevee on his back as he jumped off the cliffs. He landed like a cat and repeated the process of descending the mountain, until he finally got to the bottom and walked through the forest again. He wondered how an eevee got up there, they aren't common in Nix.

"Ah, there you are, Riolu," said the elder, Froslass. "I was getting worried, so I thought I would wait here."

"Greatly appreciated, is this the Pokémon you saw?" Riolu asked pointing out the half-conscious Pokémon on his back.

"Yes, let's hurry," Froslass said and both Pokémon wasted no time on getting to the village.

The hut was surprisingly warm for an ice-type Pokémon to live in, it was rather cozy and it felt like the froslass was an angel with a white, cloak on it tied with an orange band. The icy-blue eyes look like they can see into the soul.

"You are a brave Pokémon," Froslass said and sat down next to the blue, floppy ear Pokémon. Riolu looked at the elder brightly using his brown eyes and sat crisscross on the floor like a monk drinking tea him received by his client.

Shiro was lying on a bed in a cocoon made of blankets, she was shivering uncontrollably, but was finally seeing right. She wanted to talk, but her energy failed her to even blink. Nothing felt as nice as sleeping in a warm bed.

"Looks like she is resting peacefully," Riolu said and took a sip of tea. "I shall leave tomorrow with her."

"Are you sure?"

"I was supposed to return to the guild days ago, they must be worried. Most of those bastards are actually great friends once it comes to helping each other."

"I see, will you be safe with all this snow and the rumors of ambushing Pokémon?"

"Yeah, it will be easy to fight off," Riolu said and lied down to sleep. Froslass looked after Shiro for the rest of the night and said her good-byes as Riolu left the village to home.

* * *

_**Hey guys, those of you who are new, welcome and, those who are familiar, what do you think about the new prologue? Sorry if it seems rushed, but I think it might be better this way. Please review and tell me if you like it or simply hated, it will be nice to know what you guys think and I know what I am asking. Criticisms are needed and thank you.**_

_**Dedicated to Gemstone Gal. **_

_**I don't own anything, except the plot. Warning: Some of the places are not part of the games or anime; they are made up and are Latin. Nix means snow is Latin.**_


	2. New Bonds and World Collision

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Shiro's Gem

_Chapter 2: New Bonds and World Collision_

Night

If I knew Shiro was going to be heavy I would've dragged her in a blanket or something. Oh well at least I'm back at the guild. The structure was a big, pink bunny-type head that looks like Wigglytuff and it had a hole in the middle with a net for Diglett to check my feet.

"Pokémon detecting, Pokémon detecting, oh hey, Riolu welcome back!" Diglett cheered and the gate opened for Loudred to come through.

"Well, well, well, seem you grabbed a girlfriend huh?" Loudred teased and grabbed Shiro. He hauled her over his shoulder and walked ahead. "So what kind of shit did you have to go through in this mission?"

"Let's see snow, mountain climbing, and having to carry her back. Other than that it was one long ass trip," I answered and we both laughed. Loudred descended the ladder first and then I did to the last floor. We both were greeted by Sunflora and Chimecho.

"Oh my gosh, who is that?" Sunflora asked looking at the unconscious eevee.

"Her name is Shiro, she was the missing Pokémon the village saw going into the woods looking lost. I don't think she's injured, but she seem to be very tired and in pain. She slept the entire walk back," Chimecho went to my side and hugged me with a soft ring.

"Why did you bring her back though?" Chime asked and followed us to Wigglytuff's Chamber.

"The village doesn't know her, so I thought she might be safer with us, until she gets better," I answered and opened the door. Chatot was saying something to a bored Wigglytuff before I came in with Loudred behind me.

"Welcome back Riolu, do you have the reward for the mission?" Chatot asked ignoring Shiro. I tossed a bag of Poke to him and he grabbed it with his beak. He didn't notice the red eevee Loudred softly placed on the floor with a pillow under her. I looked at her and she looked so peaceful and stunning when she is asleep.

"Who is she, is she alright?" Wigglytuff asked walking over to check Shiro. At least somebody in this guild cares about her wellbeing.

"She was the missing Pokémon on the mission, it turns out she wasn't part of the village so I thought that maybe she can join the guild," I answered and crouched down across Wigglytuff.

"I see, once she wakes up we will question her," Chatot said and poked Shiro hoping she will wake up.

* * *

Who was poking me? The darkness was so comforting why would anyone disturb me? I opened my eyes halfway to see a riolu. It was the same one from before I think; he looks so strong and confident. He wasn't the one poking me though.

I moaned and shifted a bit. I heard a sing-song voice that sound like a dying cat say, "She's awake, now let's question her."

Questions…wait what the hell is this place?! I reacted as fast as I can. I jumped into a fighting stance and started forming a Shadow Ball I didn't know I can send for and blast it at the annoying bird. He squawked and flew away hysterically.

"Oh my gosh!" a prissy voice screamed and I started blasting the talking sunflower. She dodges it by inches and sat on her butt completely stunned.

"That's enough!" a loud Pokémon yelled and used Hyper Voice. I screamed and coward covering my ears with my paws. "What did you attack us for?"

"Yeah," all the other Pokémon yelled and started marching toward me. I was feeling scared.

"Stop everyone," a voice spoke through the crowd. It was the riolu; he ran to my side and helped me up. Everyone followed what he said; he must be well-respected around here, "sorry to scare you. Everyone, she must've felt threatened. She doesn't know where she is and we might've scared her. Imagine what you would feel in this situation."

"Riolu is right," a bunny-type creature I think is called wigglytuff yelled out. "She is our friend and she might need our help. Let's treat her warmly."

All the Pokémon groaned and held back. Riolu turned toward me and said, "So, your name is Shiro?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked relaxing a bit and sat down.

"Your pendant has your name engraved on it," Riolu answered and pointed to the gold chain. I held up the raw garnet pendant and turned it over. He was right, my name is Shiro. "Where are you from?"

I didn't know how to answer the question, but something felt terribly wrong here like I am not supposed to be here, "I don't know," everyone in the room gasped, "I think I am not from this world. This will sound crazy, but I think I am a human."

"Human," the sunflora, "okay I think you might've hit your head, honey. One you don't look human and two humans don't exist."

"Now hold on," the bird squawked, "I'm Chatot by the way, it is possible. I've heard rumors that there have been sightings of figures that aren't Pokémon and others think they are human, but Shiro you look like a Pokémon no matter how you look at it."

"I'm sorry, but that is all I know. I don't remember anything else," I said looking down to the ground.

"Amnesia," Riolu said and snapped his finger. "That is what you have and it's official. Wigglytuff, can she be my partner?"

Everyone was taken aback by this, even Wigglytuff. He said, "Are you sure? You always work alone."

"I'm sure," Riolu answered and looked at me. "How 'bout it, Shiro, do you want to be my partner?"

"Partner, for what exactly?" I asked without a clue what these guys are talking about.

Chatot flew and landed in front of me, "I will happily explain. You see, where you are now is Wigglytuff's Chamber in the Wigglytuff Guild. We are a famous guild here in this world for our treasure hunters and rescue team members. Riolu, who rescued you, is a member himself," he cleared his throat and continued, "We travel around helping Pokémon find other Pokémon, go on adventures to discover treasure, or recover a lost or stolen item. That is the main reason all of us are here."

"I see, so if I say yes to the offer I become a member?" I asked trying to simplify what I just heard.

"Precisely," Chatot said and leaned to my face, "what do you say?"

I thought about it. I have nowhere else to go and Riolu rescued me, so I owe it to him. I looked at Riolu and then to Wigglytuff and nodded.

"Alright, now to give you your badge," Wigglytuff said and did a chant and passed me a gold-plated badge with wings. "Since Riolu is a Gold Member you are too, so the missions you will go on will be a challenge."

"I don't mind, when will I start?" I asked feeling a little enthusiastic.

"You will start tomorrow, first have dinner and then sleep you must be exhausted," Riolu said and leads me out of the chamber with a thank you to Wigglytuff.

"Sorry for the surprise attack," I said feeling embarrassed and blushed a bit.

"No problem, most of the members here are a little inconsiderate," he says and winks. He led me into what looked like a mess hall, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw all the food. When was it the last time I ate? "Here you go, hope you don't mind fruit."

"I don't, thank you, so what's with the prissy group?" I asked as I bit into an apple with sarcasm in the word prissy. They were anything, but respectful.

Riolu laughed and said, "I guess you noticed already. They are great friends after a while, but they do come off cold to anyone they think will get in the way."

"In the way of what?" I asked and bit into another piece of fruit.

"Don't say anything, but Sunflora and Chimecho have a crush on me, so they think if someone as pretty as you comes around you might steal my heart?" Riolu answered it so casually. He seems as cool as he could get. "To tell the truth, I don't know what it is, but I feel something toward you that I can't describe. I can say this for sure that we are going to get along great."

"Yeah, me too," I said and finished my dinner. "Thank you for saving me."

"My pleasure, now let me show you our room," he said and got down from a chair. I jumped off and followed him down a hallway. I heard the other guild members chattering in their own rooms. The room Riolu showed me was amazing, it had two straw beds with heavy blankets and pillows, an open balcony, and roses everywhere. "I know this might sound weird, but I am in love with roses. My favorites are the orange ones."

"What's so special about orange?" I asked and sniffed one of the delicate flowers.

"It means desire and I have a lot of desires. I want to be the best treasure hunter in the world and I want to have justice in the world," Riolu went to a straw bed and got under the blankets and I followed suit with the other bed.

"That's great," I said with a lot of enthusiasm. "Based on how respected you are you must do really well to fulfill your goal."

"Yeah, I hope so," Riolu places his head on his pillow.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"My parents were killed by criminals, a medicham, and a gallade with a scar across her torso. I used to live on a farm. My mother hid me in hay in the barn, it saved me, but my parents were gone. They set my home on fire; I barely made it out alive. I spent two years by myself in a forest living on my own that was until I met Loudred and we found the Wigglytuff Guild. They took us in and we are what we are now," Riolu answered sounding very angry. I could imagine red glowing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that Riolu," I said feeling bad, "sorry I asked."

"It's fine, just go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow," he said sounding annoyed. He pulled the blankets over his head and fell asleep. It took me a long time to fall asleep, I feel like I can relate to Riolu somehow.

I made a promise to myself, I will help Riolu the best way I can and someday I will help him bring justice to the Pokémon who took his parent's away. One thing did bug me though, why was his family attacked?

* * *

Shiro should've kept her mouth shut. What happened between me and me is private. She can't know about my past and the burden I hold.

I opened my hands and a red glow formed into a red sphere. I quickly extinguished it when I heard someone coming. Someone was pushing me to wake up and pulled the covers away from my face. It was Loudred.

"We need to talk," Loudred said and walked down the hall. I followed him and we went to the beach. The moon was very high in the sky and the sky dotted with diamonds. "Do you know what will happen when Shiro find out what you have?"

"She won't find out," I snapped and kicked the sand into the water. It became choppy; the moon reflected on it was wavering like I am about the truth. "She can't find out or else she might run away."

"Look, what happened wasn't your fault, you were born this way, and you are trying to fix what happened. You can't change the past," Loudred said in a surprisingly low voice.

"Your right, so what's the point? Soon enough I will cause trouble for everyone if I stay. I should just run away before something happens and probably freeze somewhere in the mountains ready to be forgotten," I didn't know what happened, but I felt something hit my face with such force I landed on my ass.

"Never talk that way, dammit," Loudred yelled and grabbed my torso so we can look at each other in the eye. "You have a reason to live; you have Shiro by your side. You two are in similar situations. You two don't know what you are doing in this world. You will find it even if I have to find it for you. Everyone in the guild loves you and sees you as a hero. Never talk like that!"

"Loudred…" I looked down in shame. He set me back down on the sand. We stayed silent, until we decided to go back to the guild. I looked at Shiro, who was sleeping peacefully under the blankets. Loudred was right; we have a purpose to be here. We will find it together.

* * *

_**What do you think everyone? I feel proud of this chapter. Gemstone Gal I hope this is to your liking.**_

_**Review please and just to let you all know I don't own anything involving Pokémon or the characters!**_


	3. Time to Meet Some Enemies Shiro

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Shiro's Gem

_Chapter 3: Time to Meet Some Enemies Shiro_

"Wake up!" some loud voice blasted in my ear. "Wake up! It is your first day and so far you aren't having a very good start, Shiro."

Who in the world is that? I opened my eyes to see two figures above me looking down with smirks on their faces. It was Riolu and who is the other guy, he looks like a purple bear with a big mouth and speakers on his head? Riolu spoke before me, "Hey Shiro, some wake-up call, huh?"

"If you sleep in I will give you one hell of an alarm, I'm Loudred by the way. I guess we couldn't have formal introduction with all the interrogation going on," he turned to Riolu and both of them smiled. They seem to be real close friends. Did Riolu say something about them living together for a while? "You two should get ready, see you in a few."

"See ya, dude," Riolu waved off his friend and looked down at me. "You slept like a rock; I couldn't get you up any other way."

"I bucket of water will be better," I yawned and stretched popping almost every muscle in my body. Riolu was looking at me kind of surprised and he looked a little pink. "You okay?"

"Yeah, completely fine," Riolu said acting like nothing happened and motioned me to follow him down the hall. "We have to hear the morning announcements and get to work. Hope you are ready."

"Always am," I said with confidence. I can't be a burden, Riolu saved me, and everyone took me in. I need to repay them somehow. As we walked down the hall I saw a bell figure and it waved. "Who's that?"

"Chimecho, she's the caretaker here. The room to the left is Chime and Sunflora's room as the other is Loudred, Bidoof, and Crogunk's room. You will meet them later," he puts his arms behind his head and strutted down the hall like he owned the place. When we walked into a crowded room everyone turned to look at me I remembered the stupidly dramatic Sunflora and ear wrenching Chatot who started saying a few words in a unique melody. Riolu pumped his fist in the air and said, "Morning everyone!"

"Morning!" everyone did the same and a brown puff ball walked over to us very excited. His buck teeth were what caught my eye and, as he talked, spit was flying everywhere. His said to Riolu, "Hey Riolu, is this the stray you picked up, yup yup?"

"Excuse me?" I asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Bidoof, treat her with respect, she going through a lot right now," Riolu pushed the kid away and stood in front of the group with me beside him. "Sorry, the others are testing you now; they want to make sure you have the guts to be one of us."

"Arrogant and conceited, lovely," I hinted sarcasm in my voice and rolled my eyes making Riolu snicker a bit. "The sunflower over there might need to be tested. The way she acted yesterday was pathetic."

"Oh my gosh, such a mouth you have," she made it sound like a said the B word or something, "May I warn you that we gave you a place to stay and if you give us trouble we would have to throw you out," Sunflora pointed out, but I didn't back down.

"_Oh my gosh," _I bat my eyes and mimicked Sunflora. I returned to my normal voice and said, "I don't give a damn on your threats, and, for your information, Riolu and Wigglytuff saved me so I owe _them_, not any of you," I corrected. "Beside, why should I give you respect when you are treating me like a street rat."

"Because you are and you have the stupid idea of being a human you-," Sunflora was cut off my Chatot when he flew in front of us.

"Alright that's enough out of both of you. Shiro, since your new I am going to let this slide, understand me?" Chatot said. I wanted to talk back, but that would just lead me to nowhere. Chatot started making a speech and welcoming me (nobody in the room showed much enthusiasm) and all that before introducing Wigglytuff (who was secretly asleep, strangely I know that he was).

"Hey, Shiro," Riolu whispered and nudged me to get my attention, "keep an attitude like that and no one will mess with you. In this guild we are constantly tested, you already have a good score, but make sure not to overdo it."

"No promises," I muttered and listened to the announcements that took forever and everyone ended it with a cheer that I bothered to join, "yay…"

* * *

Shiro was lacking as much enthusiasm as Wigglytuff without his perfect apples. Everyone went in separate directions to get on with their day. I said to Shiro, "Since it is your first day I will pick an easy gold member mission."

"Okay," she looked at me with her head to the side and a cocked eyebrow, "what is your definition of easy?'

"You'll see, now let's go," I said and climbed up the ladder with Shiro close behind. The first floor to the bottom was packed with many explorers from around the continent. I think I see a few familiar faces here and there, but I keep forgetting their names.

I chose the board that helps Pokémon who lost an item or has a friend in need rescuing. Shiro was looking around looking suspicious for some reason. Ignoring her, I picked a simple mission. It was a B rank mission to save someone from a gang of bad Pokémon. It was somewhere in the desert region.

"Hey Shiro, I finally picked a mission. I hope you are ready for some hot weather," I said and Shiro looked at the paper. She smiles and nods (wow she has a great smile). "We need to head to Treasure Town for supplies and I need to give you something for protection like a ribbon or something."

The town was bustling and full of hustling Pokémon. All the stores were ready for business in the early hours of the morning. The Kecleon Brothers waved me over and said in a chorus, "Hey Riolu, we heard that you have a new partner, is this eevee her?"

"Yep, nice to meet you, I'm Shiro," Shiro gives a peace sign and a wink.

"Enthusiastic," the purple kecleon said with a blush and turned to me, "what do you need today, Riolu?"

"I need a few apples, gummies, and a scarf or ribbon for Shiro," I said and grabbed my money pouch.

"Well, for Shiro, I suggest the purple ribbon," the green kecleon said and handed the ribbon to me as his brother grabbed the other stuff. I walked behind Shiro and tied the ribbon around her waist like a cute bow instead of her neck so her beautiful pendant won't be hidden, even if her fur covered most of it. She is really muscular for an eevee, wait, what the hell?

I shook my head violently and Shiro turned to ask, "You okay, Riolu?"

She looked at me with those green eyes and I felt my heart stop. Anyone who is male will stop, look, and have a heart attack when they look at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll meet you at the well in front of the guild," I said and pointed Shiro back at the direction we came. When I was watching her walk back, the two brothers looked at me with smirks on their faces. "Don't get any ideas; you know she's beautiful, anyone will know that just by looking at her. We don't have any feelings for each other."

"Alright Riolu, we know you have someone else in mind anyway," the two brothers choruses.

I flinched and had my eyes glow red. It scared the crap out of them and anyone who was around us as I said with venom in my voice, "Don't you dare bring 'her' up again, got it!"

"Yes Riolu, sorry Riolu, here is your stuff Riolu," the green brother gave me my things with shaky hands and I took them with a frown still on my face. I paid and walked away without saying another word. The color in my eyes died down to the dark shade of blue my eyes are normally.

Pokémon, who saw the whole scene, moved out of my way unnecessarily quickly that some fell in the bushes or in the river with shock written all over their faces. I rolled my eyes from the over exaggeration and walked to the direction I thought Shiro took, until I heard some voices.

* * *

I was just waiting for Riolu to show, until someone grabbed me from behind and shoved me somewhere with a blindfold. I tried digging my heels on the ground, but I became disoriented when he or she started holding me upside down. I struggled, but the grip got harder and it was difficult to breathe, since they were holding me by the stomach.

"Who are you?" I manage to say with the amount of air I have left.

"You'll know soon," a male voice said. It didn't sound like Sunflora and it couldn't be Chimecho, she has small hands.

The person who was holding me threw me on the sand harshly as I immediately went into a fighting stance and took the blindfold off with my paw. I blink a few times to clear my vision. Two figures were in front of me, one was a pink and white figure with the shape of a practice dummy, and the other was green, tall with the same figure with sword like arm, a flat horm on his head, and a…scar across the torso. They each had a smirk on their face and an evil look in their eyes like they are waiting for bloodshed.

"So you are a friend of our dear Riolu?" Medicham asked in a deep female voice (I guess that's what everyone is called by their race) and an orange glow began to form around the fist.

I decided to play the dumb card and say, "Whose Riolu?"

"Oh how cute," the gallade cooed and punched me so hard and fast I didn't see it coming. I gagged and they seem to enjoy my pain, "don't play dumb, missy. We aren't the types to be gentle; we won't hesitate to hurt you more than we already have to get the information we need."

"Shiro," I heard Riolu scream. All three of us looked at his direction and his expression was anything, but thrilled to see me somewhat unharmed. His face showed every sign of murderous anger and the red spheres forming in his hands proves it. Wait, red sphere. I couldn't remember the rest of what happened, because, somehow, I collapsed on the golden sand.

* * *

I watched Shiro collapse on the sand. Sometime my 'power' comes in handy. Now time to kill the man who destroyed my life.

"My dear Riolu, it has been awhile hasn't it," Gallade said and gave me the worst fake smile of the century. Medicham walked behind Shiro before I could make a move and made a threat to punch Shiro with a Focus Punch, a terrible idea for a normal type against a fighting type. "Might not be a good idea, my dear."

"How long have you been here?" I growled and tried to stay calm enough to prevent Shiro from getting hurt. She shouldn't have gotten into this.

"For a couple of months, watching you aren't easy with the high security the guild has," Medicham cackled and grabbed the scruff of Shiro's neck. What came over me, I had no idea, but one of my spheres was released and it almost hit Medicham and Shiro. "Relax lover boy, we only came here to give you a message from him. The time has come Riolu and you won't have that much control anymore."

"That is all, we just grabbed beauty girl over there to lure you in without killing us in the process. See you late, sweetheart," Gallade said and gave me a sneer that could send a shiver down anyone's spine. After a flash of light, they were gone.

* * *

_**Hello there everyone. I should be thanking all of you, because I am so close to a 100 views of this story and it's only been up for a week. I also have one follower, so yay. Thank you for your support everyone.**_

_**This story is dedicated to Gemstone Gal.**_

_**(Made some changes with Gallade. If you are new, ignore this.)**_


	4. First Mission Day 1

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Shiro's Gem

_Chapter 3: First Mission Day 1_

I felt sand getting tangled in my fur and heard the dreadful sound of the ocean filling my ears. The darkness was consuming me again and this time it didn't feel comforting. It felt lonely, sad, and hurtful like the punch I took from that gallade earlier.

My eyes were opening to the look of the sparkling waves of the ocean. Ignoring my urge to scream and run, I slowly got up and felt my stomach lurch. I almost stumbled, but strong arms took hold of me.

"Hey, Shiro, you okay?" Riolu asked. I looked up at him and he had the reassuring smile on his face. A few moments ago he was looking murderous. How long have I been out? "You were out for at least a few minutes; do you want to skip on the mission for today?"

Skip on the mission? Oh right, we were supposed to save a Pokémon from a gang of thieves. I said standing up straighter when he let's go of me, "Why would we miss out on that when a Pokémon needs our help?"

"You got injured," Riolu said and raised his hands up in surrender. He defiantly is in good spirits, "well since you are up for it, let's go!"

Riolu marched confidently up the hill leading to the guild and I soon followed. Before I could miss it, I saw a bubble pass me and my eyes followed it to see more bubbles in the air each reflecting the waves, rocks, and sands of the beach.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Riolu asked and walked beside me. "When I first came here I use to watch the bubbles float out to sea. It always made me think about what I have and enjoy it before the beauty of it floats away. Meeting you is one of those beauties of my life. I think we will do great together."

"I think so too, Riolu," I said and smiled. Even if I do detest the look of the beach, it was beautiful. "Let's go."

* * *

I need to keep my spirits high for Shiro. She shouldn't have gotten involved in my affairs with Gallade and Medicham.

Leading the way, we went into a cavern leading to the openness of the world. The view that the cliff provided always made me want to run and find the best treasure in the world, and with someone like Shiro she made the view even better. The forest region took most of the land swallowing everything in its path. I could see the slim orange of the desert sand in the distance.

The walk to the desert region will take about a week on foot so we better get started if we were to save that Pokémon. Shiro looked at me and gave me a nod to lead the way. We were silent most of the way and stopped for a break near a lake when the sun was highest in the sky.

"So, how long will it take to get to the desert?" Shiro asked as she munches on an apple. Both of us were on the rocks closest to the beautifully clear water, but Shiro looks a little uncomfortable.

"About a week or more, depends on what happens to us on the way. The way to the desert region is always a pain in the ass," I answered with my eyes closed and lying in the sun. "If the Pokémon we are supposed to save is smart, he or she should be hiding somewhere safe, until we get there."

"Okay, what is the Pokémon we are supposed to save again," Shiro asks and stretches.

"A Jolteon," I answered simply and watched her stretch and crane her back like a meowth.

"I'm going to explore," she said and jumps off the rocks.

"Be careful," I said and got up. "There are some Pokémon around here that will harm a pretty Pokémon like you."

"Keep talking like that and people will start to think you have a crush on me," she said and gives me a smirk. I frowned as I jumped off the rocks. "Why not come with me if you are so worried."

"Fine, we have to keep moving anyway, that is the direction we are supposed to take," I said and grabbed my bag full of our supplies. Shiro was already ahead of me by a mile so I had to run to catch up.

* * *

I barely paid attention to what Riolu said; I was more interested in the forest. It was very lush, green, and full of music because of the birds Pokémon in the trees. This is way better than being near that lake Riolu decided to stop and rest. I should tell him that I hate water for future events.

"Shiro!" Riolu yelled out to me, but I ignored him and kept running. It felt good to have the wind hit my face and fur. I feel so energized and happy that nothing can destroy it; even falling down a slope into a mud pit didn't ruin my mood. "You okay!?"

"I'm fine Riolu, you need to relax," I yelled up to him and climbed back up the slope. I was covered in mud, but I didn't care. I shook most of it off making Riolu covered in the same brown gunk as me.

"You are such a handful," Riolu growled and walked past me. "Let's go."

I skipped alongside him happily and ignored his facial expression. He needs to loosen up, but I guess with his past, reputation, and the mission we are on he isn't by habit. A few hours later, when the sun was going down, we stopped near a river where we washed up. I was reluctant at first, until I felt it being shallow.

"Are you a little too carefree?" Riolu asked me when I got out of the water after him. "You don't have any memories of your past and you are taking skipping around like you don't have a care in the world. I think we should be a little more serious about your situation."

"What can we do though?" I asked and switched to my serious face. "We don't have any leads and the only clue about my past is my pendant, but all it has is my name on it. What can we do, Riolu?"

"I don't know, but what are you expecting to happen, that your past will just come back to you overtime. It doesn't work like that, we need to find more evidence and possibly get information why you were in those snowy mountains alone," Riolu said proving a point. Why was I alone in those mountains, I had no idea. What the pendant means, I don't have an answer for that either, but for some reason I can't bear to take it off.

I held up my pendant to see it still the same. The raw garnet was glimmering in the sun and the gold surrounding, in my opinion, is protecting something that isn't worth a thing.

"Riolu, I wish there could be answers, but, unfortunately, I don't have them and I don't think it would be easy to find them either. I have a feeling that I have a purpose for being here, but I doubt it would come if we are so serious all the time. It's not like the answers will come if we keep stressing about it. Time will tell the tale and we will be ready to listen when it comes. Just to let you know, I am as serious as you about finding my past and to help the Pokémon we are going to save, but, right now, I don't know how to react," I said before curling up into a ball and slowly falling asleep.

Shiro is so confusing, but at least I know that she cares about the situation. We don't have that many leads. When I asked the nearby village, where they reported Shiro, they said she was walking around like she was looking for something, but, in their eyes, she was not all there and she has been gone for a week the last time they saw her in the woods. They went in the woods and found no trace of her.

"_She looks like she was possessed to look for something in the mountains. Like a puppet on strings,"_ saida villager said to me back then before I went into the frigid forest that soon led me to the mountains. I have been in those mountains for a week at first to look for Shiro, until Chatot told me about the treasure of a mythical Pokémon people call Lord Pine's that is said to be hidden in the same forest. I found no treasure only Shiro, which she is like a treasure to me and she was near the peak where the treasure was said to be in. During the travel back to Wigglytuff's Guild, Shiro was asleep the entire time mumbling something about a gem. I thought it was the garnet around her neck, but I couldn't be so sure.

I'm thinking too hard on this. I thought in my head. I should get to sleep.

I placed a blanket on the ground and fell asleep on it unaware that someone was watching us.

* * *

"Do you think that Pokémon stole it?" a shadow whispered and jumped to another branch swiftly.

"Yeah, that eevee has the pendant," another whispered.

"We might as well have our revenge."

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! Now what was Shiro doing in that mountain and why was she acting like a puppet, hmmm? Oh well, wait until the next chapter to see what those two mysterious characters are. What Pokémon do you think is Lord Pine? I will give you a hint; it is a Pokémon that can live in pine trees and forests and can create huge gusts of wind.**_

_**I want to thank the people who are following me and my story. You have no idea how surprised I was to see them coming so fast and before three chapters. Thank you:**_

_**BananaMan9898**_

_**I483**_

_**Ravinae**_

_**Something dictionary related**_

_**Gemstone Gal**_

_**I dedicate this whole story to Gemstone Gal and I don't own anything, except the plot.**_

_**Keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying.**_


	5. First Mission Day 2 Part 1

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Shiro's Gem

_Chapter 5: First Mission Day 2 Part 1_

The night seems still and endless as Shiro and Riolu sleep peacefully underneath the trees of the forest, a great place place where you can see multiple stars and constellations through the trees at night. Unfortunately, someone is lurking in the shadows to capture their prey.

"Time to take action," the shadow whispers and held a dirty brown bag. The two adversaries jumped out of the bushes and harshly hauled Shiro in the bag with a gag her mouth before she could scream. "Alright, time to take our leave."

* * *

I've been expecting them to attack for quite a while now, but I didn't expect them to take Shiro. I half-opened my eyes to see them put the gag in Shiro's mouth. They were holding her down to prevent her from attacking or escaping.

She had looked at me with pleading eyes. She must've felt helpless and surprised, but it didn't stop her from going full on kick ass mode. She tried to kick and scream my name for help and that is exactly what I am going to do.

"Screech," I bellowed before they even knew I was awake and jumped into my fighting stance. They screamed and tried to cover their ears while holding a struggling Shiro in a bag. I got close enough to use Force Palm on them and grab Shiro. I hauled her over my shoulder and ran as fast as I could to get away.

The night was still young, the moon and my good vision helped me see and prevented me from tripping over any roots from the large trees, but Shiro was not making it easy with her kicks hitting my head. When I thought it was a safe distance I let Shiro out of the bag.

She looks before she attacked. I managed to get out of the way before her using Quick Attack and held her into a hugging position.

"Riolu?" Shiro asked surprised and held me tighter. "Who were those guys?"

"Obviously some Pokémon trying to kidnap you, but I didn't get a good look of which they are," I answered and pushed her away so we can stand up.

"I think I saw something on top of their heads, it looked like a leaf," Shiro said and sniffed the air. "It also smelled like fresh pine when they had hold of me."

"It might be possible they might be nuzleaf. They have a pretty similar description to yours and they are common around this forest and the mountains where I found you," I said thinking hard on what they wanted to do with Shiro. If they were nuzleaf, they are usually gentle Pokémon and attack when they feel threatened.

"Let's keep moving," Shiro said in alarm and ran ahead of me, "they are close by!"

By now I knew not to argue with Shiro. We kept running and had very little sleep. When we were at the edge of the forest we hit the plains where we were able to hide, until sunrise. Both Shiro and I are wipe-out and tired from the running and the little sleep we had, but at least we got away.

"Should we stop or keep going?" the red eevee asked and waited for my orders. Her green eyes looked down at me as if she was the higher person in this group and I was simply someone with all the brains. What has gotten into her?

I feel like I need to get away from that damned forest as far as possible. All of this made me on edge making me feel angry, pressured, and tense. For what reason for this I had no idea.

* * *

"Rest for now," Riolu said and looked at me like I was someone he just met yesterday. Basically we don't know a thing about each other and I want to keep it that way. The voice in the back of my head keeps screaming to get away from Riolu. I ignore it, I detest it, and I always win knowing full well that it was right. Riolu saved me and I will save him from whatever he needs to be saved from. I don't know if that made sense, but I could tell that he is running away from something.

I slept on the golden grass without hesitation and went into the complete darkness once again letting it swallow me up.

"_Shiro, you know you have to get it at all cost," the voice said. It was familiar, very, very familiar. "The costs are high, but necessary. It is to save your sister."_

"_My sister…alright…for her…for Raven," I heard myself say._

I woke up with a start. I didn't realize how long I slept, but the sun high in the sky. I didn't care, one question has been born in my mind and its this, who is Raven?

* * *

_**Hello fellow readers.**_

_**Sorry that you had to wait long, but I finally got this chapter up. Hope you all like it.**_

_**I am surprised on how many people read this story. It has been up for a few weeks and I already have at least four followers and have 300 views. I feel like I can jump over the moon!**_

_**Hope you like it Gemstone Gal since this is dedicated to you.**_

_**Those of you who read Awakened Secrets: Shadow Rises. I have major writers block so it will take longer for me to get a chapter up, sorry.**_

_**Review please and I don't own Pokemon or the characters.**_


	6. Day 3 and 4 The Mission Has Be

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Shiro's Gem

_Chapter 6 Day 3 and 4 The Mission Has Began_

The two heroes had run the icy cold and silver desert for hours at night. With ninja-like skills they swiftly dodge every move in their way and attacked the Pokémon one by one taking them down.

* * *

"Hey Riolu, where is this Pokémon we are supposed to rescue?" I asked finishing off a carnivine. It is very hard to tell if it is a wild Venus fly trap or a hungry Pokémon waiting for their prey to fall into its trap.

"He should be on B5; we are in a mystery dungeon right now, so it is confusing at first. We will be there in three more floors if we don't jump into any monster houses," Riolu responded and we hit a fork in the road…again.

"What's a monster house?" I asked looking around cautiously, until we turned right into a room and a group of Pokémon fell from the sky surrounding both Riolu and I and started attacking us with full force. I almost got hit with a Fire Punch and Sand Tomb from two very large Pokémon.

"This is a monster house," Riolu answered and used Drain Punch, "be careful."

"Yeah, I wasn't thinking that in the first place," I said sarcastically and jumped on an enemy's shoulders confusing all the Pokémon to tumble and hit each other. I saw a staircase a few feet ahead of me and I jumped to the chance half-tumbling down the steps. "Riolu follow me!"

"I'm right behind you," Riolu followed, I think, deeper into the dungeon out of harm's way. I didn't look back until the roars of outrage went silent. Riolu groaned and cursed so many times I might need to wash his mouth later.

"Are you okay Riolu?" I breathed very hard and looked behind me in relief to see Riolu. He didn't look so good though, he was very pale, and his arm looks like it was broken.

"Dammit, I got hit with a Poison Sting and a Focus Punch hit my arm," Riolu growled and slouched against a wall. I went to his aid asking him what I need to do. "There is a pink berry inside my bag that gets rid of the poison, for my arm we need to set it and put in between pieces of wood."

I got the berry out, but the part of setting Riolu's arm is an experience I would never get used to, but he looks better. The sun was coming up slowly and we were out in the open. We had to find a cave or something to keep cool and out of danger when the sun reveals our shadow-like figures. There was one up ahead I think, Riolu don't give up on me now I need you and I have questions.

* * *

Shiro will never be a good doctor for Pokémon that I am certain of, but my arm was set somewhat. When the sun was rising Shiro stood guard since I was injured and useless. At times like this partners get to know each other, right? I need to know how Shiro is doing; she's going through a really tough time right now.

"Hey Shiro, what were you dreaming about before?" might as well start with that. The thought was the reason why I got hurt. Shiro doesn't know how she looks when she sleeps, she looked like she was choking, and tears stream down her eyes. It was a nightmare just to watch and not help, I didn't want to say anything until now.

"It's nothing," Shiro answered her back facing me and her voice very stiff like her body. "Why?"

"You were crying, shaking, you looked like you were having a nightmare," I answered and somehow got to my feet half-dragging myself to sit down again next to her. "You can tell me anything."

"Why?" she raised her voice and jumped to her feet to look at me with…tears.

"You have no one else and you seem to want to talk about it."

"There is nothing to talk about, you don't tell me anything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me," she screamed, "why were Gallade and Medicham after you, why did they kill your family, and why did they think that I would know the answers when they never saw me before?"

Very, very tense silence filled the rocky room.

"How can I tell you the truth when we just met?" I asked mainly to myself, but she heard.

"Who will I tell, we both are in the same situation?" she asked making a good point.

Before I could change my mind I raised my hand and summoned all the power left inside my body to reveal the same red energy balls from before. Shiro didn't show any emotion, she looked at me blankly like she is expecting an explanation on what this is.

"Shiro, I am not an ordinary riolu," I started and extinguished the cursed orb.

"Obviously."

"That red orb or this power in general is something I can't explain because I don't know what it is."

"So, Gallade and Medicham are after you for this power that even you don't know about. Do they know what it is?" Shiro asked and relaxed lying next to me. Her soft fur was comforting against my leg.

"No, that's what I don't get. They killed my parents when they were questioning them, but…you can guess the rest. Gallade and Medicham are very unpredictable; I have no idea what they are planning."

Shiro was silent for a minute and places a paw on my leg. The voice she spoke with was so mature and wise I didn't know if it was the crazy and fun Shiro, "Then you are not alone, both of us are searching for something and we will by keeping the goal until it is done. There is no giving up on each other."

"That is why I am worried about what you dreamed of, what happened?" we looked at each other not blinking or moving. We just kept talking.

"They are more like memories than dreams; I can't see the picture just empty dark space with a voice. I have or had a sister. I get the feeling that this pendant is connected to her somehow, I was meant to take it and use it for something for people who were threatening us. I don't know any more than that," she explained and moved her gaze to the ground losing the stable battle with more tears. Despite the bright sun glowing in this cave, it was darker than night.

Out of this dark aura a light was shining through Shiro's red fur. The pendant, the pendant was glowing.

"_Shiro, Shiro, it's me Raven!"_

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER! Didn't see that coming right? What is Raven doing in that pendant I have the answer, but you will have to wait for the next chapter._**

**_*bows madly and apologizing* I am so sorry for not updating for almost two months. I did have writer block, but I just got really busy with school and my swim team. Wasn't helpful at all, but I am getting my workout._**

**_This is dedicated to Gemstone Gal hope you are doing well with your stories._**

**_Review please! I hope this was okay._**


	7. Day 5: The Secret of the Garnet Pendant

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Shiro's Gem

_Chapter 7, Day 5 : The Secret of the Garnet Pendant_

"_Shiro, Shiro, it's me Raven," _the voice was getting clearer every minute from the garnet pendant, "finally…"

"Ah!" Shiro and Riolu nearly jumped out of their skin. Shiro took the pendant off and had thrown it on the ground. It turned out to be a mistake, Shiro was starting to feel weak, and sick like someone had just poisoned her.

"What the hell!" Riolu said edging closer as Shiro moved backwards until she touched the dry cave wall. Riolu looked at her concerned, but he could tell that she doesn't want to be near the jewelry.

"What a nice greeting-not!" Raven said and the pendant started to glow again nearly blinding the two Pokémon. "Little Shiro, I am so happy that you are safe, and for crying out loud put the damn necklace on."

"Raven-what the heck-how is this happening-and are you really in there?" Shiro ignored the command with large, pale saucer eyes.

"Whoa, whoa slow down, and calm down," Raven said trying to sound soothing, but it was causing the opposite effect. "Right now, you are dying, please follow my orders."

"How interesting," Riolu said and picked up the chain slowly, but dropped it like it was burning him, "is this you have been crying about, Shiro?"

"Sort of," Shiro took small steps next to Riolu, "Raven, can you explain to me what happened to you."

"I see…you don't remember a thing, I should've expected this," Raven said and the pendant was lifted off the ground like someone was displaying its beautiful garnet and golden chain. "Shiro, first off, you are in danger more danger than you can ever imagine, and I am not exaggerating when I tell you to put this damn pendant on."

Shiro did and she started getting her energy back. Riolu asked, "Do you feel anything?"

"Better, I feel like I can fly."

"That's good, it should be like that," Raven sighed and spoke like she is at a funeral, "this pendant is really important, but not for being pretty. Have you ever heard of cursed items, well this is one.

"This pendant is named Aurum Abutor, which mean Gold Curse in Latin, the golden body and chain was forge with pieces of poisonous seviper and arboc fangs mixed into the gold when it was melted," Shiro shuttered and looked at the piece of jewelry afraid that it might bite, "but thanks to the garnet the effects don't work. How does that work, it works because I am the garnet, my soul somehow fused with the gem. Don't ask how that happened, but I asked a friend to help me.

"The family that we are from is not messed up, but they really messed up on this, it is because of our family that you touched Aurum Abutor."

"What?" Shiro and Riolu were more confused than ever. "Okay, tell me how our family got involved in this whatever situation."

"Alright, fair enough, our family was full of treasure hunters that had pinch of greed in their blood. They found the treasure that is around your neck hoping that they will get a fortune, but instead it killed anyone who touched it after three days without showing any symptoms until the last day. I don't know where _this _came from or how they got it, but they kept it a secret and never used it against anyone. This somehow led to disaster, and both of us had to pay the price. Our parents weren't as greedy, but they didn't want to give up the necklace so easily so they left it in our possession wrapping it in paper giving it to us afraid that someone might take it. As long we didn't un-wrap it, we were safe from the effects, and none of us had touched it, until someone tried to steal it in the middle of one night and kidnapped you. I don't know what happened to you after that, but I found you again, not as a human, but as a Pokémon the next day. After that, my friend told me that you were going to die and the only way to save you is by creating something that could counter the effects. That is how the garnet was created out of psychic powers and a simple, plain garnet, and I wanted to stay with you so I had my soul form with it leaving my physical body to rot. Since then I've protected you, but I don't know how you ended up here."

"Wow," Riolu and Shiro said lost for words.

"Whatever you do, Shiro, never take that pendant off again, it is the only way you will live."

"Okay, but who is this friend that helped you?"

"Someone who you might be able to communicate with from where you are her name is Kate Amare. She is an extremely special and powerful person; I think she will be able to help you."

"Alright, after this mission, we should find a way to communicate with Kate Amare," Shiro said feeling pumped.

"I agree, but how are we going to do that?" Riolu asked proving a point.

"For now, you should just continue with what you're doing. I think the sun should be coming up soon, you two should rest for now."

They did until the sun went down again and thing cooled down. Riolu was healed enough to fight and Shiro made sure that her sister was still wrapped around her neck. With the stars appearing in the sky, they moved out.

* * *

I never thought that something like this would happen, I still have many questions that I will ask Raven later.

After going down two more floors and avoiding the territorial Pokémon we reached our destination. We were inside another cave, this one had sand coming out of the walls and ceiling, and there was no one here except Riolu and me.

"Hello," I called out, but Riolu stopped me and had we hide behind a rock.

"Shh, my powers are picking up more than one person here and they aren't friendly," Riolu warned and ricked looking up. "We will have to be very quiet and move slowly."

"Like that will help you," someone roared and the ceiling started to crumple, causing sand to pour on top of our head. I pounced on Riolu to move him out of the way to avoid a piece of rubble. When I looked at him I didn't realize the position we were in, I was on top of him pinning his arms down. We both blushed when the voice spoke, "Oh, how sweet, you two going to kiss, or something?"

Riolu smirked and grabbed hold of me moving my face closer to his so he can lick my cheek. He said with so much confidence, "Does that work for you, come out you bastard!"

I was frozen for a minute before Riolu got us both up. As I was trying to ignore what just happened I went into a fighting stance yelling, "Where are you, are you going to fight?"

"You will regret it," the voice said and then I felt like I was hit with a boulder slamming into the wall. "Geodude, Onyx, get them!"

"Shiro!" Riolu yelled and jumped in front of me before I could be hit again by a geodude. "Can you fight?"

"Yeah, what is that shaking?" The ground shook violently almost making us lose our footing. "Onyx is beneath us, run for it."

It was too late, a long chain of giant boulders rose out of the sand so fast it binds us in seconds. Riolu and I were so close together that we might be hugging.

"Shiro, I will not let you die," Riolu whispered and something red came out of his hand. A piercing roar came from Onyx and it lets us go making us fall on our faces. "Time to show you what I can really do, Shiro."

"You will not get away!" the voice spoke again. "I, Golem, will crush you."

"Shiro/Riolu," Riolu and I screamed before being crushed and everything turned black.

* * *

_Hello, hello, and sorry, sorry, sorry. I never thought that it will take me this long to update. I am already behind on another story._

_Anyway I want to thank everyone who favorite me and are following me. It is thanks to you guys that I feel like I am not putting my ideas in a void called FanFiction._

_I am sure that I might've left something out and I am going to make it up in the next chapter somehow. Remember when Shiro said that she has some questions for Raven, well I am willing to put any questions you have into this story. It can be any question as long it is appropriate._

_Also those of you who don't know Kate Amare, she was and will be a character again in one of my Pokémon Ranger stories. Something happened to my past stories and I will fix them when I can._

_Please read, review, and enjoy._

_Dedicated to Gemstone Gal!_


	8. Final Day

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Shiro's Gem

_Chapter 8: The Final Day_

"Shiro, Shiro," moaned a panicked Riolu. He didn't look like the normal Riolu at all; his face was full of bruises and bumps.

"Riolu, are you okay?" asked Shiro who was in worse shape than her partner. Adding to all the bruises and bumps were her legs supposed to bend like that?

"Physically: somewhat. Mentally: I feel like cursing at those jackasses," Riolu answered basically telling Shiro that he's alright. "You looked like you've had it worse."

"I feel numb," Shiro answered and heard another moan behind her. She managed to moved her torso to the source and found a pink ball. The ball moved and opened two large blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jigglypuff, are you my rescuers?" said the ball with a male voice.

"You are the one who sent the letter?" Riolu asked and got up in a rush.

"Yes and no, I had a friend, but he…," tears slipped down the poor things face, "You have to do something about those big, dump rocks. This underground cave was once a hideout for Pokémon to rest in as you are going through dungeons, but these brutes kidnapped and terrorized both Igglybuff and me. They were asking about where a piece of jewelry called Aurum Abutor, whatever the hell that means, is and trying to see if we had it."

Shiro and Riolu flinched and looked at each other in silent agreement to get out of here as soon as possible. Shiro said with confidence, "I promise you that we will get you out of here."

"How, you are in worse shape than I am?" Jigglypuff asked. "Hold still, I will be using Wish and be giving the power to you two."

Jigglypuff sat on his knees, mumbled some words, and then a warm light surrounded Shiro and Riolu. Very slowly, Shiro felt her legs snap back in place and her other injuries disappearing, and Riolu was getting his strength back looking like he was ready to punch the heck out of anything in his way.

"What about you?" Riolu asked.

"Oh, this was just for show; I healed myself a long time ago. What are we going to do, they have guards everywhere outside this room?"

"_Shiro," _Raven whispered, _"I can help out, but be very careful and quick."_

"What are you going to do?" Shiro whispered turning her back on her partner and client.

"_At time of crises, I can give you power like invisibility, but it will be for a short time and once after an hour, also you can…."_

"Alright, thank you Raven."

"Shiro, what's up?" Riolu asked and walked over. Shiro explained the plan that Raven gave her and got mixed expressions. Riolu looked surprised as Jigglypuff thought Shiro lost her marbles.

"How are you going to pull that off?" Jigglypuff asked crossing his arms.

"Easy, Jigglypuff I know you are our client, but we will need your help by using Sing, if you have it."

"I do, but it isn't that strong."

"Doesn't matter, it will work. Are you guys ready?" Shiro asked.

"Sure," Riolu answered.

"Hell no," Jigglypuff answered, but nobody paid attention.

The plan had commenced and they got moving. The room they were in was a metal cell; Riolu easily punched the bars off using Focus Punch and all of them jumped out and started running through the only tunnel.

Shiro thought that this was a little too easy, should there be guards like Jigglypuff said? When they finally were at the mouth of the cave, Shiro stopped her companions and looked out. There were multiple geodude's and Onix's, they were either bashing through the rocky walls or slithering through tunnels with baskets full of pretty colored rocks hanging on their sides.

"What are they doing?" Riolu whispered frantically.

"They are searching for gems and gold, they are trying to make a replica of the jewelry I mentioned earlier, but for some reason they are looking for a pinkish-red gem instead of the other one," Jigglypuff answered like it was the worst thing in the world to ignore other prized gems.

"Are they trying to copy your pendant?" Riolu asked looking at Aurum Abutor.

"Your pendant, wait a minute," he grabbed the pendant off Shiro's neck to look at the piece clearly without seeing what he had done, "this is what they were asking for?"

"Yes and Shiro is dying, give it back," Riolu growled and snatched it out of Jigglypuff's hand to put the pendant back on Shiro, who was very pale a minute ago. "Are you okay?"

"Better, but I guess we have to explain everything now," Shiro answered and looked at her partner giving him a wink. The red eevee started explaining a made up story to Jigglypuff in a degree that he would consider believable. "We both found this pendant in a cave during one of our missions, we've had it appraised, and it turned out the pendant is full of mysterious power. Many Pokémon tried to steal it, but it won't do well even in the right hands. I've held it thinking that it will be safer with me, but it turns out that I will literally die if I ever took it off."

"Really, then that pendant is your life line, dang you have it rough," Jigglypuff said. He started thinking hard about something and began singing. His voice echoed through the tunnels, the rock-type Pokémon slowed down to a stop, and soon all of them fell to a deep asleep . Riolu and Shiro fell into the sleep spell, but Jigglypuff snapped them out of it using Wake-up Slap.

"OUCH and thank you," Shiro said and led the way. Her body and the other two members of the group turned invisible just like that, but it didn't seem to help them as much as they would've liked it. It was hard, being stealthy and sly in the rocky and ready to crumble tunnels. Shiro was listening for any voices of any rock Pokémon that could be awake, but so far none have. This escape is too easy, far too easy, and quiet.

"Shiro, why did you stop?" Riolu asked and turned visible along with Shiro and Jigglypuff. "What's up?"

"This is too easy, I think they are watching us somehow," Shiro answered and looked at Jigglypuff with concern. "Listen; if both of us get into a fight we need you to run and hide somewhere."

"Alright, and call for help?" Jigglypuff asked and Shiro nodded. All of them started running again for a very long time, until they saw a light at the end of the cave. "Finally, light."

"Where do you think you three are going?" said a voice from above. Before Shiro could even look up, she was crush by a large boulder Pokémon and slammed into the wall by a large hand or several hands. Shiro blackout after the harsh impact. "Did you think it will be that easy?"

"You will pay for that, you damn bastard," Riolu screamed and a red ball of energy formed in his hands. "Shock Sphere!"

When the little sphere had contact with the round Pokémon, he gasped and face planted on the floor. He mumbled multiple curses and said, "I, Graveler, will get that pretty little necklace off your neck. I will get you next time."

"If there is a next time," said a large, loud, and familiar voice. "Hyper Voice!"

Shiro, Riolu, and Jigglypuff cried in agony as the high-pitch screech reach their ears. A hand grabbed Shiro off the ground and hauled her over his or her shoulder. Shiro half-opened her eyes and saw a figure that looked like a sunflower.

"OH my gosh, time for a Razor Leaf," said the sunflower as leafs struck the defenseless rock.

"Sunflora!?" Shiro screamed and opened her eyes quickly. She was on Loudred's shoulders and being jumbled around from his running. "When, how, where?"

"You guys took longer than expected," Loudred answered, "I was getting worried so I snuck out of the guild on a rescue mission, Sunflora followed."

"Thank you," Shiro said and her consciousness drifted to a deep sleep. Shiro could hear all the screams of battle, but she was more worried about Riolu and Jigglypuff. What is happening to them?

* * *

_**Hey guys, finally another chapter is up! Thanks to the help of a reviewer, I am happily going to do third person writing from now on in this story. I think this is more convenient, but what do you guys think? There are a few new names that aren't Pokémon moves like Shock Sphere, just a little warning.**_

_**I want to thank everyone once again, this is freaking awesome that many people are following this story or having it as their favorite, it means a lot.**_

_**Dedicated to Gemstone Gal and see you later.**_

_**A.L. Roses does not own Pokémon or anything in that category.**_

_**Change Onyx to Onix, I don't know where my mind was when I was correcting this, my apologies. I will also make a few changes in the rest of the chapters. I am telling you all this so anyone who has followed me won't freak-out by the sudden changes. Thank you guys.**_


	9. This is Only the Beginning

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Shiro's Gem

_Chapter 9: This is Only the Beginning_

Even when it was a simple week of healing, Shiro's life was at its best in this world, but now the time has come for reality to begin.

_A week ago_

A warm, gentle breeze caressed the unconscious companions as they heard a sweet chime, "Are they coming too?"

"Oh my gosh, I think they are!" said a prissy, and yet cheerful voice.

Shiro was the first to open her emerald eyes to see every member of the guild surrounding her. They looked at her for one second to three-seconds and cheered on top of their lungs. She was trying to gather and piece together everything before looking at the riolu next to her. He was looking at her too with a smile. Both of them were terribly injured and in a full body cast, but they were happy nonetheless to see that they are breathing.

"You look awful," he said smirking.

"Same for you and you didn't get crushed and thrown," I retorted and giggled.

"WAAHOO! They are half-alive and back!" Shiro heard Loudred screech. Everyone joined him in the same unfitting happiness Shiro had never heard anything of them do before. She felt like she was in a different dimension.

A loud and annoying voice silenced everyone, it was Chatot, "FINALLY you are awake. The mission was a success and the client is safely sleeping in another room healing."

"Excellent, thank you," Riolu said and looked at Shiro again very pleased.

"But Loudred and Sunflora?" Shiro started and looked at the two Pokémon. Loudred was smiling while Sunflora looked embarrassed. "Thank you guys, I underestimated you, little prissy."

"Yeah, same here," Sunflora said and left the room before saying, "truce?"

"I would if I could move in this damn cast, but…yes."

Sunflora raised her leaf maybe giving a thumbs up and secretly smiled before walking down the hall. Once everyone left the room after saying a job well done, Shiro and Riolu remained silent and still for a few minutes.

"We are breathing?" Riolu asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"We finished the request?"

"Yeah…"

"And we found something that only the two of us would ever talk about?"

"Hell yeah, but will we be able to support each other?"

"I don't see why the hell not."

That night as the two Pokémon slept, a shadowy figure cascaded the steep cliff and peered into the window of Shiro and Riolu's room. It eyed the pendant hidden underneath the cast molding its shape into the bandages glowing brilliantly.

"Once the real power swallows this innocent Pokémon, Raven will be gone, and we will start from there," the shadow said to itself grabbing its own treasure around its neck. The amethyst was shrouded in the darkest aura. The torture days for Shiro started when the figure jumped off the cliff and hit the water.

_A week passed_

Shiro and Riolu couldn't do much thanks to their broken bones and bruises. They spent the entire week resting and talking to Jigglypuff who healed faster than them, since he didn't have as much damage. The three were at the beach talking about the close call they had. Jigglypuff was holding something in his arms looking very grateful.

"I have something, it is your reward for saving me," Jigglypuff said and unwrapped something from a piece of cloth. It was another pendant, but this one was so simple and it wasn't made of gold. "This platinum pendant is mixed in with the powers from a Pokémon called Cresselia. Legend has it that she can dispel nightmares and heals any kind of trauma that makes the Pokémon suffer. She looks after everyone like a goddess. I got this treasure during one of my travels with Igglypuff. I want to give it to you guys."

"Thank you so much, it is beautiful, oh what stone is that?" Shiro asked looking at the necklace Riolu was held up for her.

"It is a diamond, very pretty isn't it?"

"Yes, do you mind if I wear it Shiro?" Riolu asked. His partner shook her head and he puts it over his head and around his neck. "Wow, I feel protected."

Jigglypuff smiled and walked into town saying farewell for now. Shiro and Riolu sat on the sand looking out into the glittering waves, until a bubble flew past them. It was one, then three, and then ten. Bubbles were everywhere glittering brilliantly with the sunset.

"Hey, what happened to you guys after I lost consciousness?" Shiro asked still looking at the scenery.

"I kept on fighting, until an onix used rock smash and nearly tore both my arms off. I was pretty much useless before Sunflora used her Razor Leaf knocking them all out."

"At least we are alright, but I wonder what is going to happen now? Wigglytuff banned us from doing any missions for a month."

"I guess we just chillax and let things unfold."

"I was thinking we try to find out how to communicate with this Kate Amare chick," Shiro mentioned and looked at her pendant. "Hey Raven, you would tell us where to find her right?"

"_Yeah, but it is impossible not to go without anyone figuring out that you are gone,"_ Raven responded sounding louder than usual. There is a lot of power overflowing Shiro and it isn't in a good way. "_Sorry Shiro, the evilness of this pendant is getting stronger for some reason. I will need to tell you some other time."_

"Alright, love you," Shiro said and Raven's presence was gone.

"I feel bad, is there a way to get her out of there without killing you?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"He yeah," said a toxic voice, "glad to see that you are in one piece little Riolu."

"Gallade," Riolu growled and turned towards the green, sword-arm Pokémon, "I will kick your ass this time. Where is your sidekick?"

"He will be joining us soon," Gallade said getting ready for attack. There was something wrong, Shrio felt like she wanted to puke, and Riolu felt like running away. There was something surrounding Gallade and it wasn't very friendly. The Pokémon moved swiftly and punched Shiro in the face, and it sent her flying into the sea. It was her worst fear and she doesn't know how she will escape this one.

* * *

**_Authors note time. HOLY SHIT! I have over a thousand views and this story has been up for six months, this is so awesome! Thank you so much everyone for supporting me._**

_**Alright, I am willing to give you guys a little freebie here, so this enemy has a mysterious past and has something to do with Shiro other than the pendant. See for yourself once the chapters keep on rolling.**_

_**RandomFemale: Yes this story is very dark and it might get darker. Yes Raven is a human spirit stuck inside a gem, and I won't say anything about what will happen to her. I placed your question in the chapter and I think almost everyone is thinking the same thing. Thank you so much for reading my story, it means a lot.**_

_**Gemstone Gal: Thanks for reviewing as always. Wow that's embarrassing; I changed it immediately after I read your review. In a way, yes, Raven and the pendant is Shiro's lifeline. It is a little complicated for me to explain, but it is both awesome and mysterious. All of my stories are tied in some way with each other like Kate Amare from Awakened Secrets.**_

_**Caltrop: Thank you for the advice and your right it is very convenient and I think my writing is getting better.**_

_**Twinbell101: I will continue this and thank you for reviewing!**_

_**Dedicated to Gemstone Gal**_

_**Read, Review, and always Enjoy.**_

_**Information about Cresselia is thanks to Bulbapedia.**_


End file.
